


vid: Bad Liar(s)

by dollsome



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: A fanvid tribute to the two worst liars in the world and their accidental romance. Featuring lots of silly magician dancing.





	vid: Bad Liar(s)

**Author's Note:**

> the day after i finished watching 5-b, i was in old navy (the most inspirational of all locations) and this song played and i was like, “am i crazy, or would this be an exceptional ditty for a ridiculous blunder fanvideo?” i guess … you decide.

[gob bluth/tony wonder: bad liar(s)](https://vimeo.com/325775529) from [dollsome](https://vimeo.com/user6915893) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

* * *

**"Bad Liar" by Selena Gomez - Lyrics:**

I was walking down the street the other day

Tryna distract myself

But then I see your face

Oh wait, that's someone else

Ohh, tryna play it coy

Tryna make it disappear

But just like the battle of Troy

There's nothing subtle here

In my room there's a king size space

Bigger than it used to be

If you want you can rent that place

Call me an amenity

Even if it's in my dreams

Ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind

Ooh every time I watch you serpentine

Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Not to think about you

No, no, no, no

Not to think about you

No, no, no, no

Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Not to give in to you

No, no, no, no

Not to give in to you

With my feelings on fire

Guess I'm a bad liar

I see how your attention builds

It's like looking in a mirror

Your touch like a happy pill

But still all we do is fear

What could possibly happen next?

Can we focus on the love?

Paint my kiss across your chest

If you're the art, I'll be the brush

And oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality

Oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality

Oh, oh, I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Not to think about you

No, no, no, no

Not to think about you

No, no, no, no

Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

I'm tryin', I'm tryin'

Not to give in to you

No, no, no, no

Not to give in to you

With my feelings on fire

Guess I'm a bad liar


End file.
